


A Dance for Two

by TheVulpineHero1



Category: One Hundred Percent Orange Juice, SUGURI (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kissing, NSFW, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulpineHero1/pseuds/TheVulpineHero1
Summary: As Suguri and Hime enjoy their relationship, Suguri finds herself having to deal with urges she thought she had forgotten -- and which Hime is all too eager to indulge.
Relationships: Suguri/Hime
Kudos: 7





	A Dance for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in roughly the same timeline as the Survival!verse AU most of my other work is set in, although it isn't necessarily canon to it. The main points are: Suguri and Hime have embarked upon a romantic relationship, Sora lives in their house but sleeps downstairs, and all the characters from the Sora timeline are alive and well, although they are not all present.

Suguri considered herself incapable of solving big problems, because big problems didn’t actually exist. They could invariably be broken down into a collection of small problems that were complicating each other, and she’d evolved a particular talent for slowly descending into the web, strand by strand, and picking it apart. Sometimes, she used lasers.

That, when all was said and done, was how she had tackled the overwhelmingly massive problem of the Earth being in ruins: step by step, from the bottom up, meticulously solving each environmental disaster and hoping it didn’t accidentally set of a chain reaction that destroyed half of the nebulous ecosystem adapting around it.

Her current problem, once it was broken down, was thus: it had been a very warm summer. That, by itself, was the tiniest problem Suguri could imagine; it didn’t even move the needle on the Problem Richter Scale. It was just Mother Earth being Mother Earth, subjecting her passengers to a flight of fancy.

However, the problem coming from that problem was that her family had rather different ideas of a comfortable temperature. Suguri herself had been built to scour the most hostile and inhospitable places on the planet, often for months at a time, and had spent a good portion of her life doing just that. Although she wasn’t totally immune from the effects of ambient temperature, she could be just as comfortable in the desert as the tundra, given the correct supplies.

Sora, too, had been built to withstand extreme temperatures, although not for extended periods of time. Rather, she could withstand point blank napalm strikes and cryo-mines, for exactly as long as it took her to shoot something repeatedly in the face. The current heat wasn’t necessarily _comfortable_ to her, but she wasn’t suffering. And at any rate, her placid nature gave her a unique outlook on matters of temperature: if it was too cold, she felt sleepy. If it was too hot, she felt sleepy. Either way, she was going to sleep – and she couldn’t complain if she was asleep.

Hime, on the other hand, was a different matter. Suguri wasn’t entirely sure what her temperature specs were, but what she _did_ know was that Hime had spent ten thousand years in a hermetically sealed, temperature controlled spaceship, in which – since she ran most of the systems – she’d had total control over the thermostat.

Suguri’s house was not a spaceship. It was a house, and it was nearly impossible to completely normalise the temperature, thermostat or no. Hot air rose, and cool air fell; any setting that left Hime cool on the top floor in a double bed, with Suguri as a live-in body pillow, would leave Sora – ground floor, with a beanbag and a blanket – shivering in her sleep. As a result, Hime’s ironclad control over the air con settings had been curtailed, much to her displeasure.

Which led directly to the only problem that, in Suguri’s world, really mattered: Hime had begun to sleep in the nude.

Oh, she definitely _started_ the night wearing clothes, because a key point in their bedtime armistice was that both parties must wear at least one (1) item of clothing in the bedchamber. But at some point in the early hours, she would invariably slither out of her pyjamas and deposit them quietly on the bedroom floor, to be disdainfully put on again in the morning.

Suguri _did_ wear her pyjamas, religiously, but she was also a very mobile sleeper. She tossed, she turned, she migrated from one half of the bed to the other, and usually ended up spread out, starfish-like, over as much of it as she could cover – and, often, over as much of Hime as humanly possible, too. There were times when she awoke in the morning to an extreme close up view of Hime’s nipple, which stimulated her so much that her brain had to reboot over the course of half an hour and her body had to reboot over the course of a cold shower. She was quietly terrified that she might wake up face-down in other, more sensitive places, and find herself forced to decide what to do about it.

It wasn’t that she didn’t _enjoy_ naked Hime. Naked Hime was very high on her list of enjoyable things. But it was an _illicit_ pleasure, beyond the safe boundaries of the relationship they’d established. Yes, they were girlfriends and yes, they kissed, and yes, they slept in the same bed in various states of mutual undress, but they hadn’t quite moved on to the fiddly bits of a committed, adult relationship. Theoretically, she could just have taken Hime aside and requested very politely that she kept at least her underwear on, but that would be like saying “Sorry, I love you, but I really don’t want to see your body,” which firstly might hurt Hime’s feelings and secondly was a barefaced lie.

But even _that_ was not the true problem. The true problem, as a result of the warm weather and the lack of temperature control and the close-up views of Hime’s nipples, was that Pandora’s Box was, little by little, being opened.

Contrary to popular belief, Suguri did in fact have a sex drive. She was bound to. She was ten thousand years old, chronologically speaking, but her body had been frozen at about twenty in purely biological terms. It came with all the spryness and strength of youth, of course, but also the standard package of desires, appetites and sexual inclinations for a woman at what _should_ have been the prime of her life for, well, _that_ kind of thing. Beyond that, she had also forged a strange and almost otherworldly bond with the Planet Earth itself, and Planet Earth really stood out for being a lush, fertile place that was teeming with all sorts of life forms, all of them very enthusiastic about procreation and reproduction.

But she had also lived with the knowledge that relationships with ordinary humans just weren’t worth it. They would only die and break her heart, not always in that order, and at any rate she was mostly busy with her whole ‘fixing an entire planet’s ecosystem one tiny step at a time’ hobby. So she had locked up all those feelings and desires into a little box inside her head, and buried it as far down as it could go, and she didn’t look at them or think about them and all was well.

Now, it turned out that Hime had both the key to that box, and a _very _large shovel.

Suguri cuddled down beneath the sheets, and considered her situation. Bedtime was quickly approaching, and as it did, her chest was filling with a knot of excitement and fear. It wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, she was enjoying the situation more than she thought she was allowed to. It would be easier – so, so much easier – if she could figure out how much of Hime’s behaviour was intentional: how much she was just dealing with the heat, and how much was her prodding at Suguri, trying to get some reaction out of her, wondering if perhaps she should escalate (and Hime was _always_ ready to escalate, seemed to look forward to it really –)

“Suguri, you look concerned. Is something bothering you?”

Hime was leaning in the frame of the bedroom door, wearing her favourite fluffy bathrobe and towelling her hair. Suguri, with a little encouragement, usually took her showers in the morning; Hime, by contrast, took them at night. Her skin was flushed and radiant, and she smelled delicious. Hime made a point of smelling delicious. She had a whole shelf of strange, improbably expensive bath things that Suguri couldn’t wrap her head around but was the primary beneficiary of; resting her head against Hime’s neck and breathing deeply was one of life’s most underrated pleasures.

Under that bathrobe, Suguri could not help but notice, there was little evidence of any underwear. It seemed that the night’s festivities had begun early.

“I’m just thinking about something,” she replied, after a few seconds of good-natured staring.

“Oh? Well, I suppose _someone_ in this house has to.”

“Sora thinks,” Suguri said, a little reproachfully.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. Thoughts _happen_ to her, I think, but I don’t know if she goes out of her way to court the experience,” Hime said cheerfully, sitting down on the bed and wriggling a little to get comfortable.

“What about you, then?”

“I’m really more of a doing-things kind of person, especially now that I don’t have to worry about monitoring life support systems and such.” She leaned back; her robe, tied only loosely, fell open a little. Suguri looked away, far too obviously. “Anyway, have you seen the razor? I looked everywhere, but I simply couldn’t find it.”

Suguri furrowed her brow. “Why do you need it? I thought you already shaved your legs pretty recently.”

Hime’s face lit up, and she realised she had blundered straight into a cunning trap. “Oh, you noticed! I shaved yesterday, in fact. They’re lovely and smooth right now. Would you like to feel?” She stretched out a leg in Suguri’s direction, and, true, it did seem flawlessly smooth, like it had been carved out of marble by a renaissance sculptor. It also caused her robe to ride up, until the only thing protecting Hime’s dignity were some well-placed shadows and a lack of narrative description. “Go on, Suguri. Live a little.”

“I’ll pass. If I did that, I’d never get any sleep.”

“Oh, suit yourself. I can barely get to sleep in this heat anyway,” Hime said, putting her leg in a more graceful position. “But I would like to find that razor. Even if my legs are smooth and delightful, there are other parts of a lady’s body that require the occasional trim, you know.”

Suguri knew, although she was trying very hard to erase that knowledge from her frontal cortex at that point in time. Hime’s smile remained playful, taunting. It was probably about time to call her out.

“If I didn’t know better,” Suguri said, with only a bare minimum of throat clearing and stuttering, “I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“Oh, _Suguri_,” Hime said affectionately, “I most definitely am. I am _always_ trying to seduce you, you see. No matter how much attention or, how much _love_ you give me, I always find I would be happier with just a little more. No amount is too much. And I’m quite prepared to put in some effort to get it.”

Suguri smiled. She wasn’t good at romantic things, and she struggled to communicate her emotions sometimes, but even she could realise that Hime was fishing for a kiss. She delivered one, soft and sweet. “I appreciate it, but you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“Oh dear. I shall have to tone it down a little, then. I have designs on that heart. What was bothering you, by the way?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” she replied. She found herself stroking Hime’s hair, which was nearly dry. She envied that a little. Her own hair took hours to dry.

“It absolutely is. Your problems, Suguri, are my problems. That’s what being ma–” Hime cut herself off, and unusually, there was no trace of mischief in her eyes when she did. “Well, I mean, we’re not _married_, but you know what I mean. It’s what it’s all about.”

“Thank you. But don’t worry about it.”

“I won’t worry about it if you don’t worry about it.”

“Seems fair.”

“Well, there you go then! I’ve already solved your problem, and you didn’t even need to tell me what it was,” Hime said, winking. “Hug?”

“Hug.”

As she embraced Hime and was engulfed in the smell of tropical something-or-other body wash, she found herself wanting to say: _You __**are**__ my problem, Hime. You’re my problem because I love you and I don’t know if I can be trusted with you, because I don’t know if anybody can be trusted with you. Because I spent ten thousand years without you, and I gave up hope of ever finding somebody like you, some__**thing**__ like this. Because now you’re here, I have all these thoughts and feelings and desires I never thought I’d have to deal with, and I don’t know how to make them work. You are absolutely my problem, and I hope you stay that way forever._

She didn’t say that. Instead she felt the wave of calm and peace wash over her, and made the kinds of noises a happy Suguri makes – which, for an experienced Suguri-wrangler like Hime, might have said all that and more.

* * *

She woke up to darkness and an empty bed.

She felt like she’d been asleep for, oh, three or so hours. Her internal clock was very consistent; after all, she’d had a long time to refine it. The space beside her was still warm from Hime’s body, and her brain began a quick composite sketch of the immediate past: she’d been asleep. Hime had gotten out of bed, for whatever reason. As a direct response to the lack of Hime, she’d awoken. Clean, neat, tidy. Nothing unexpected. Nothing to worry about.

But, she thought, that last part wasn’t quite true. She peeked over the edge of the bed, and in the gloom, she could just about make out the indistinct shapes of Hime’s discarded pyjamas. There went any chance of further sleep that night, she thought; _being_ asleep pressed against a naked Hime was probably much easier than _getting_ to sleep with one.

She felt butterflies begin to dance in her stomach. Whatever Hime was doing, she wouldn’t be gone long. Did she pretend she was still asleep? What if there were hugs? Hugging a naked Hime was one of those things she dreamed about sometimes and blushed about later. What if Hime found out she was awake? What then?

Her body began to feel very hot. She pushed her head up out of the covers, stared at the ceiling, and took a few calming breaths.

It would be okay. Whatever happened, it would be okay. It was her and Hime. She had faith in them, in the strength of their bond, that no minor night-time misunderstandings could come between them. She felt a little better once she reminded herself of that.

She heard the quiet sound of the floorboards creaking, of a tap opening and being switched off. A glass being set on a porcelain surface. The bathroom door being opened carefully so the hinges didn’t squeak. A few footsteps, light, muffled by the carpet. Her own heart, thudding in her chest.

She closed her eyes, and held her breath. The bedroom door gently opened, and just as gently closed. A few muffled footsteps, before a thump.

“Ouch!”

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Hime hiss. The bit of Suguri’s brain that handled delicate social situations and how to avoid them cheerfully switched itself off, and the rest of the her brain began to arrange itself around a single, basic purpose: _Hime is hurt, so check she’s okay_. It wasn’t a _sensible_ way for her to prioritise things; at the worst it would be a stubbed toe, and nothing more. But it was primal. Instinctual. She couldn’t not.

Then the room lit up with a dim, red-blue glow. Hime stood, bare-skinned, her luminescent wings spread wide behind her, and as soon as Suguri’s eyes landed on her she couldn’t look away, she didn’t _want_ to look away, because the woman she loved was there in all her glory, beautiful, ethereal, the soft light throwing mesmerising patterns of shadows across her body and making her seem like something out of a dream –

Their eyes met.

“Oh, my,” Hime said softly, and the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. “I didn’t know you were awake, Suguri. Or that you were peeking.”

She very deliberately put a hand on her hip – not covering anything, not shying away. She had the svelte, lithe physique of a dancer, soft swooping curves and smooth muscles. Her skin was pale but flawless, lit up in multicolour. Suguri tried not to stare at her chest, but found herself unable – or perhaps just unwilling – to avert her gaze. Hime’s bust was modest, but respectable; her breasts were gentle curves, with puffy pink nipples.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Hime asked. She had the satisfied smile of a cat presented with a saucer of cream, and her eyes were piercing and expectant.

“I- I mean… I didn’t mean to,” Suguri trailed off.

“Well, why ever not? You can look all you like. I don’t mind. I could even pose, if you like, or I could turn around and show you the back. Go on, Suguri. Indulge yourself.”

Goosebumps went down her back as her self-discipline began to crumble and parts of her began to turn traitor. Hime’s hips were still still shadowy and mysterious, too far away from the light of her wings to see clearly… She could ask. That was… an option available to her, certainly. But then what, she wondered? And thousands of years of pent-up desire whispered back: _Then what, indeed._

She gulped, and shook her head. “I… um. Think I’m being spoiled enough already.”

“Really? Because I would _love_ to spoil you just a little bit more, Suguri,” Hime replied, a quiet insinuation in every word. “Oh well. I suppose I shall just have to accept it. But…” she trailed off, and walked to the bed in slow, elegant steps. Hime in motion was a powerful force. “Since we’re both _quite_ awake, why don’t we have a little chat?”

The covers rustled as Hime slipped between them and laid her head on the pillow, dousing her wings so shadows reclaimed the room. She wriggled. She got comfortable. She put her face mere inches from Suguri’s, and pressed her warm skin against her. “Let’s talk about sex,” she said.

Suguri couldn’t look her in the eye, but couldn’t look away, and instead settled for gazing at her lips. On further reflection, it was a bad idea. If they kissed now, would she be able to control herself? She couldn’t say.

“I know you’re not entirely comfortable talking about this, so I’ll get straight to the point,” Hime said, her tone calm and soothing. Her hand found Suguri’s under the covers, and squeezed. “I adore you, Suguri. I really do. I honestly don’t know how I survived without you for so many years. I’d like to share the rest of my life with you, if you’ll let me – with all that entails.” She gave Suguri’s hand another gentle squeeze. “That includes sex. So, if you don’t mind… How might I go about getting you to make love to me, Suguri?”

Suguri’s mind went blank. Her brain, she had decided, had broken. Most of it was being filled with instructions on how to not hyperventilate, and the rest was awash with a potent cocktail of hormones she had honestly forgotten she had. It took a moment for her to find her equilibrium and make a stuttered response. “It’s… it’s complicated. It isn’t – I mean, it’s not like I don’t find you attractive, it’s–”

“Oh, I _know_ that,” Hime replied with the world’s most satisfied smile. “Goodness… the way you were looking at me just now… mmhmhm. A girl could get used to that. So there must be something else. Whatever it is, I’d like to know. Perhaps it’s something we can work on together.”

“Ah.. I…” Suguri gulped, and focused on breathing again. “Sorry. Give me a second. I’m a bit… Sorry. You’re… um. It blew me away.”

“Oh, my. Flattery will get you nowhere, you know. Except where you already are, which, not to put too fine a point on it, is in bed. With me,” Hime drawled. She began to stroke the back of Suguri’s hand with her thumb. “Take all the time you need. I shan’t go anywhere. I doubt you could make me, if I’m honest.”

Little by little, with stuttering breath and the occasional break to reorient herself, Suguri began to explain. About ‘Pandora’s Box’, a whole other side to herself, a bundle of needs that she had locked away and neglected. About loneliness in a devastated world, and never knowing the touch of a lover. About how her body had been sleeping, and now it felt like it was waking up. Hime listened patiently, her eyes bright and attentive. She _always_ listened, Suguri thought dimly. She always had the time and the energy to hear her speak, to mull it over and understand it. To try and understand _her_. A lot of people weren’t lucky enough to have somebody like that. Her heart tightened.

“I see… So you’re afraid that if you start having sex, you’ll get out of hand? Honestly now… I thought you were going to tell me about a _problem,” _Hime said, giggling.

“It _is_ a problem. I don’t… I don’t want to annoy you by being too needy.”

“Shall I tell you a secret, Suguri?” Hime said, shifting under the covers. Sugurui could pick out the swell of her breasts in the darkness. “Being a ship’s guardian is a somewhat public position. And when they started calling me a goddess, well… There’s a certain amount of expectation there, don’t you think? About purity and such. I really didn’t have any opportunity to experiment, even with… well, you know. _Private_ relief. So if we’re talking about pent-up urges, I have more than a few myself. Honestly, I think _you_ might be the one who has trouble keeping up with _me_.”

“...You don’t think we’d be moving too fast?” Suguri asked. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Yes, but just because I’ll be with you in a thousand years’ time doesn’t mean I don’t want you _now_.” Hime grinned and shifted around under the covers again, which was distracting, and then she put her hand on Suguri’s bottom which was _very_ distracting, and then she squeezed, which gave Suguri heart palpitations and made her feel like she was trying to breathe in lower Earth orbit. She felt something deep inside her tighten, and her chest began to ache. “Besides,” Hime continued huskily, “they _do_ say that practice makes perfect. If we start now, can you imagine how _good_ it will feel in fifty years, or a hundred?”

She let the words sink in. In Suguri’s mind, the possibilities began to unfold themselves. A hundred years of falling asleep, sweaty and satisfied, in Hime’s arm. A hundred years of waking up to early morning cuddles and slow, tender lovemaking before the day began. A hundred years of being able to run her hands along Hime’s perfect body, to see her arch and twist in pleasure, to satisfy the ache and the craving that was filling them both –

Something inside her changed. The box was open.

She _wanted_ that. She wanted it so badly she could barely stand it. There was a deep thirst inside her that wasn’t being quenched, that hadn’t been quenched in ten thousand years, and now she was aware it of it was almost the only thing she could think about.

But inside her, a quiet voice was whispering: _‘And how do you make it happen, Suguri? What next?’_ She didn’t know. She didn’t know how to take the one great step that lay in front of her, to transition from girlfriends who slept together to true, passionate lovers.

“You make it all sound so simple,” she said ruefully.

“Because it _is_ simple,” Hime said soothingly. “I want you. You want me. There’s nothing stopping us.” Her lips found Suguri’s. One soft, gentle kiss, and then another one, harder, deeper, more passionate. The tip of the iceberg. Suguri felt herself kissing back just as hard, her brain no longer part of the equation. It wasn’t necessary. Her body knew what it wanted. Her body knew what to do. She felt herself softening, becoming more pliable in anticipation. Hime broke the kiss, blushing but still wearing that satisfied, expectant smile. “But I _suppose_ there are ways to make it simpler.”

She pushed Suguri down into the bed, and threw back the covers. Her wings winked back into existence, bathing the room in multicoloured light. The bedsprings creaked as she moved, lifting one leg over Suguri’s body and straddling her. There was dampness where her hips settled, and with the room illuminated, Suguri could see the sharp, erect tips of her nipples.

She’d find herself looking back at that moment. Hime, straddling her in the darkened room, looking so _powerful_, so erotic and amorous, looking down at her with eyes filled with love, and desire. It was one of those moments that would send a shiver down her spine every time she recalled it, that would quicken her pulse and call forth a deep need within her. This was a Hime she hadn’t seen before, a totally new and fascinating side to her, and nobody else would ever see it. It was hers alone to enjoy.

“Don’t worry about anything, Suguri,” Hime whispered, her voice sweet and husky, comforting but charged with something that gave her goosebumps. “All you need to do is answer a little question for me.”

Suguri nodded. Her throat was too tight to speak.

“If I made love to you, right now,” Hime whispered, “would you let me?”

Suguri felt something in her abdomen clench down painfully and she knew the answer was _yes_, a thousand times _yes_, and it would be yes in a hundred years from now and yes again in ten thousand and again and again until the end of time. Her body ached, her heart ached, her breasts and her groin and all the rest of her were shaking with need, need she had tried to suppress and couldn’t, ten thousand years of wanting Hime and never knowing it–

“I, um. I wanted to do something… romantic,” she heard herself say, as if in a dream. “Before our first time.”

A long, thoughtful silence. Her held her arm over her face, blushing furiously. She felt Hime’s hands inching their way across her chest, toying with the buttons of her pyjama shirt.

“That’s not a no,” Hime said quietly.

“It’s not… a no,” Suguri agreed.

She heard – and felt, oh god, she could feel Hime’s body moving and it was almost too much to bear – Hime sigh deeply, but happily. She kept her eyes closed. The bedsprings creaked; hands cupped her cheek, and lips pressed themselves delicately against hers, more gentle now, suffused less with need, and more with a longing, slow-burning desire.

“Oh, Suguri. I love you so much. I love this part of you too. The part that wants to make everything _perfect_ for me. For _us_,” Hime whispered between kisses. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re already perfect. The home you’ve given me, the love, the peace and affection… I couldn’t ask anything more from you, my love. Being with you is romance enough for me. But if you have more to give, I’ll gladly accept it. We can wait, at least a little while. Until it’s as perfect as you need it to be.”

She felt pangs in her heart. She didn’t know if she was ready for this next step in their relationship, but she knew now that she wanted it; she didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed not to do it tonight.

“I love you too, Hime. So much,” she said. Because whatever else she didn’t know, she knew that.

“Hmhmhm… Well, actually, I think it could be rather fun. Why don’t we make a little game out of it?” Hime said.

Her voice had a little mischief in it now. Suguri opened her eyes to see if she was grinning, and realised it was a mistake; Hime, from this angle, was too much for her to handle. What was left of Suguri’s rational brain was suddenly filled with: _God, she looks good from below._

“A game?” she asked.

“Mm. Let’s see… I’ll give you as much time as you need to do something romantic for us. A month, a year, ten years… however long it is until you find that perfect moment. But in return… for every week that goes by, I’d like to touch you a little. Not _full_ sex, you understand, but just… mm. Getting acquainted with your body. A little… encouragement, so to speak. And if, at any point in time, you feel like you just can’t take it anymore and you’d like to to go all the way, that can be arranged.”

“…What if I say no?” Suguri asked.

“Well, you certainly have that option. But I don’t see why you _would_,” Hime replied cheerfully. “After all, this way, we’ll both _eventually_ get what we want, and we can have fun along the way. And if we do nothing, well… nothing will happen. Of course,” she continued slyly, “there would have to be a few _concessions_.”

“Concessions?” Suguri asked. She’d begun to calm down, enough to raise an eyebrow – although she was still very deliberately averting her gaze from Hime’s bare breasts.

“Mm. Let’s see… first of all, no clothes in bed. At least until winter. It really is too warm for pyjamas, and anyway, we should get used to seeing each other’s bodies – so we don’t get nervous when the time comes, you understand. What else…” Hime said, counting on her fingers as she went. “Oh! Since I gave you a little show tonight, I’d like you to return the favour in the morning. It’s only fair, after all, and I’d like some time to appreciate you the way you’re… _appreciating _me right now.”

Suguri blushed, and realised that her gaze was apparently not nearly averted enough.

“Oh, and of course, no doing it by ourselves, so to speak. If I’m driving you wild and you need relief, you can always forfeit. I’ll give you all the relief you could ask for, and more. So, what do you say, my love? Would you like to play?”

Suguri considered it, because she was the only person in the house that actually thought about things. On one hand… well, Hime was right. It would encourage her, one way or another, to break past her worries and her embarrassment, and actually set about exploring this new, adult side to their relationship. Hime was _good_ at that. She was good at prodding people, like her and Sora, to actually _do_ things instead of relying on the infinite expanse of time to do it for them. And even if she ‘lost’, well, it wasn’t really losing. Letting Hime play around with her might help them both vent a little of their excess urges, too.

“…I’ll do it. For you,” she said.

“For _us,” _Hime corrected her, leaning in for another soft, delicate kiss. “Now strip.”

It was so sudden that Suguri almost burst out laughing, although Hime’s expression was deadly serious. “Strip?”

“Yes. When I said no clothes in bed, I _meant_ it. I could give you a hand, if you like,” she said, her hands trailing to the buttons of Suguri’s pyjama top. “Of course, I can’t say for certain where those hands might end up. It’s been an exciting night, after all.”

“I can do it myself,” Suguri replied as she sat up. She only hesitated a little bit.

“And I can watch. That’s teamwork, as I know and understand it. Don’t think you’re getting away with lurking on the other side of the bed, either. I want you right here in my arms, if you please.”

Suguri smiled to herself in the darkness. As she unbuttoned her shirt and peeled off a surprisingly sticky pair of panties, she thought that there was perhaps no finer place in the world to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I like to do nsfw works all in one chapter, but I'm so far behind on other stuff that I feel like I have to break off from this one to catch up on some of it. But, that gives me a chance to do multiple chapters with multiple shenanigans, so maybe it'll be for the best. (I'm also not feeling super hot about my work at the moment, so hopefully it should give me some time to get back on my A-game.)
> 
> That said, I always relish an opportunity to write Hime as an outrageous, mischievous, shameless lesbian who knows what she wants and is ready to aggressively pursue it (while also dunking on random people when the opportunity arises), so I can't complain.


End file.
